Love Makes You Blind
by Emmelz Liebe
Summary: "The sun itself sees not until heaven clears." Edward CullenxOC One Shot


I do not own_ Twilight_ or it's characters. I only own **_my_** original characters.

That is all.

**"Love Makes You Blind"**

My legs were stiff and asleep. _Great, just great._I thought irritably. "How much farther is this place?" I asked my stepfather, Richard.

He gripped the steering wheel of the car, his knuckles turning white. I was obviously annoying him with my pestering, this was about the tenth time I had asked him this question in the past twenty minutes or so. "Angel, just shut your trap. We'll get there when we get there."

I let my right hand curl into a fist on my lap, and I subconsciously began to stroke a small scar that was on my wrist. It was a habit I had earned when I was just a child, around the age of five, when Richard had come home drunk and 'accidentally' hurt me with a broken beer bottle. My mother had just passed away and that was his messed up way of grieving.

Yup, my stepfather's a full-out jackass.

After another thirty minutes of driving, we had finally come to a small two story house that was painted a chalk white on the outside. The lawn was green and the pathway up to the porch was damp, and it was obvious that it had been raining before we arrived.

Richard killed the engine and we both got out of the car, heading towards the back of the vehicle to begin unloading our belongings.

He handed me a silver key. "Go unlock the front door," He muttered sourly.

I took the key and then walked up the pathway without saying a word to him. I didn't really have anything to say; besides, even if I just acknowledged his order with a simple 'okay', he would've made a big deal out of it. Richard was just a big bitch underneath his skin.

I walked up the porch and stuck the key into the hole, twisting it until a sound was heard. I opened the door and it did so creaking slowly. I headed back down and began to help Richard bring in the boxes of personal belongings.

The moving van arrived and the movers brought in the furniture, along with other heavy boxes that would've been a lot of trouble for Richard and I to carry inside.

"Get unpacking while I talk to the movers."

I rolled my eyes as he walked outside towards the workers who were getting ready to get into their truck to drive away. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to hassle the men into giving him some sort of stupid discount.

Let me rephrase an earlier statement…

My stepfather's a _cheap_, full-out jackass.

I began to carry one of my boxes up the stairs and into the room that Richard had told me was to be my room. It was average sized, with gray walls, white ceiling and white carpet flooring. I put the box onto the floor and began to unload all of my memorabilia from my past homes and friends. I put picture frames, small jewelry boxes, and other personal belongings onto the dresser.

Once I was finally settled in after a good few hours of rearranging and decorating, I flopped backwards onto my bed. It was already five o'clock in the afternoon, and I knew that Richard would yell at me to come downstairs and make dinner soon.

"Angel!"

_Right on cue._I thought, sighing in aggravation. "Coming!" I yelled back and rolled off my bed, soon descending the stairs and into the kitchen where Richard stood, arms crossed over his chest, trying to be intimidating.

"Make dinner, more than usual." He ordered. "We're having guests over tonight."

I was slightly surprised. "Who?" I asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter, just get to it." He snapped. "I'll be out." He grabbed a coat from the rack and was then off, driving away down the street, leaving me feeling more at ease knowing he wouldn't be home, even if for a little while.

What the hell could I make with what we had?

I searched through the food that we had bought while we were still driving and decided to make a few boxes of Easy Mac, mashed potatoes, and fish sticks. Not exactly a normal combination, but it would have to do until I went grocery shopping in the next few days.

It was around 6:30, and Richard had come home a few minutes ago. I was just taking out the fish sticks from the oven when the doorbell rang.

"Angel, get the door!" Richard hollered from his seat as he watched one of the many football games from the television set.

I sighed, rolling my eyes, and went to answer it quickly. I opened it up and saw two people — a man who looked like he was in his middle ages, and a girl around my age. The man was pale, with dark hair and a large mustache, along with a uniform that made it clear that he worked for law enforcement — _Chief Swan_was written upon the large, bulky jacket he wore. The girl had wavy brown hair that went past her shoulders by at least an inch, dark brown eyes that held no emotion whatsoever, very thin, pink lines for lips, and she was a pasty white that just made me want to get crayons and color her in.

"Hi, my name's Charlie Swan, and this is my daughter Bella. We live next door to you. Richard invited us over for dinner." He gave me a small smile and extended his hand out for me to shake.

I took his hand in mine and shook it gently. "Nice to meet you both. My name's Angel Elms, my stepfather's in the living room. Please, come in." I moved to the side and they both walked in, I closed the door behind them. "Go ahead and sit down and get comfortable while I set the table."

They nodded and disappeared into the living room without another word.

I grabbed a table cloth from one of the boxes that was still set out, and draped it over the large wooden table. I straightened it out, getting the wrinkles to become nonexistent, and began to put my mother's fine china plates onto the table next to each seat. I put the forks, knives, and napkins onto the table as well, and soon brought out the bowls that contained the food.

I walked into the living room and cleared my throat. "The table's set and dinner's ready." I declared.

That caught everyone's attention and they all hustled into the dining room. Everyone sat down and I was apparently going to sit down next to Bella and Richard. Before I did, I grabbed a few drinks and handed them to everyone, soon we all began to eat hungrily.

It was a quiet dinner, Bella and I said pretty much nothing, and Charlie and Richard only mumbled things about football and such. The doorbell rang and I wondered who it could've been. I thought that Bella and Charlie were going to be our only guests.

"I'll get it." I said, wiping my mouth and hands quickly with a napkin before walking off towards the door.

-{}-

I parked my Volvo outside Bella's house and saw that her home looked dead. There were absolutely no lights on inside, and her usual enchanting smell wasn't as strong. I got out and then it hit me, causing me to smile — she was nearby.

I looked over and then noticed the house next door's lights were on and I could hear Charlie talking with another male. She was there, most likely visiting the new neighbors. I had tried to convince Carlisle to buy it so I could be closer to Bella, but he wouldn't agree to it and so it was sold to another family.

I walked towards the house and then it hit me.

Another scent — much stronger than Bella's — much more entrancing and hypnotic…

I looked through the window, but couldn't see anyone. _Should I risk going in there with such a smell…?_ I contemplated and looked at my Volvo for a second. _You can handle it, you can handle it._I told myself.

For my sake, I really hoped I could.

I walked up the porch and then rang the doorbell that softly dinged from the inside.

"I'll get it."

The voice that spoke wasn't Bella's, but it gave me goose bumps nonetheless. _I shouldn't have come._I told myself.

The footsteps stopped as the girl reached the door and the smell was stronger than ever. I wouldn't be able to contain myself if she opened the door. I was going to snap her neck and drain her completely if she did. I couldn't do that… that would mean moving away — that would mean leaving Bella.

The door handle jiggled and then it slowly opened up. My golden amber eyes met dark brown ones that shimmered mythically, the light from inside making them look much brighter than they were. Her pale skin helped create a great contrast, making her eyes seem to pop out, making them look much livelier. She had small pink lips that were full. She had an hourglass shape and was definitely mature. Her dark brunette hair cascaded delicately down her shoulders with ease, it made her have that angelic look to her.

Her smell surrounded me and I didn't dare breathe it in. It would be the end of me. It shocked me. I didn't even have to breathe it in to know it was there. The single thought that it was there — that she was there — made me uneasy. Her heartbeat played itself to a rhythm that made me nervous and excited at the same time.

I knew just one thing at the time. I had to get Bella and go — _fast_.

-{}-

"Um, hi, can I help you?"

He looked like he was just about ready to choke — if he wasn't already. "My name's Edward Cullen. I'm here for Bella." He practically growled out which made me take a step back in surprise.

"Hold on, I'll get her."

"No need, I'm here." She said — that was the first thing I'd heard her say all night long. "Thanks for the food, Angel, it was good. Bye."

I watched as she and him walked off towards a silver Volvo, and he closed the door for her after she got in. Before he got in himself, he sent me a quick curious glance and I closed the door once the dark tinted windows didn't allow me to see him any longer.

_Awkward…_I thought and headed back towards the table.

-{}-

Later that night, when Charlie left and Richard was asleep, I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Sleep wasn't coming to me and all I could do was just stare up above. I sat up and looked to my right, finding my guitar.

I grabbed the instrument off its stand and placed it in my lap. I strummed away, playing chords and just getting myself used to the feel and sound before I actually played a song I knew.

I decided to play "The House That Built Me" by Miranda Lambert.

"_I know they say you can't go home again.  
>I just had to come back one last time.<br>Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam.  
>But these handprints on the front steps are mine.<br>And up those stairs, in that little back bedroom  
>is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar.<br>And I bet you didn't know under that live oak  
>my favorite dog is buried in the yard.<br>I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
>this brokenness inside me might start healing.<br>Out here its like I'm someone else,  
>I thought that maybe I could find myself<br>if I could just come in I swear I'll leave.  
>Won't take nothing but a memory<br>from the house that built me.  
>Mama cut out pictures of houses for years.<br>From 'Better Homes and Garden' magazines.  
>Plans were drawn, concrete poured,<br>and nail by nail and board by board  
>Daddy gave life to mama's dream.<br>I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
>this brokenness inside me might start healing.<br>Out here its like I'm someone else,  
>I thought that maybe I could find myself.<br>If I could just come in I swear I'll leave.  
>Won't take nothing but a memory<br>from the house that built me.  
>You leave home, you move on and you do the best you can.<br>I got lost in this whole world and forgot who I am.  
>I thought if I could touch this place or feel it<br>this brokenness inside me might start healing.  
>Out here its like I'm someone else,<br>I thought that maybe I could find myself.  
>If I could walk around I swear I'll leave.<br>Won't take nothing but a memory  
>from the house that built me.<em>"

I played the last few strings, and then stopped altogether.

That song reminded me of the good old days. The good days when my mom and I were loved by my real dad — not Richard. I looked out my window and saw the moon staring back at me, illuminating my face.

I wished I could remember those days more vividly and just relive them forever. Nothing can be better than those days… nothing and no one.

-{}-

I listened to her sing, her voice harmonizing perfectly with the notes her guitar played as I lay in bed with a sleeping Bella. Something was wrong with this girl. Something was wrong with me.

Why did she intrigue me so much…?

She looked like an average human. Why did she have so much more to her though?

An image of myself popped into my mind and I knew that she was thinking of me for the first time since we met. I smirked to myself, getting a bit cocky. _What the hell is up with him—he looked like he wanted to murder me or something._She thought.

I laughed to myself — she didn't know how close she was to the truth.

She didn't think after that, and I could hear her breath become more soft and steady. I knew instantly that she had dozed off finally. It was one in the morning after all.

I slid Bella's arm off of my waist and replaced it with one of her pillows. I covered her up to her waist with a blanket and stared down at her for a while. She was beautiful… Angel was gorgeous…

_Don't think that. You love Bella._I reminded.

I opened her window and jumped down. I stared at Angel's window and contemplated. I wanted to go see her again… but I didn't want to do anything like that to Bella — I didn't want to cheat.

Would it even be considered cheating?

Finally, I couldn't help myself.

I jumped up and opened up her window that wasn't locked, while holding myself up with the other arm. I slowly and quietly walked in, standing by a bookshelf that would cover me from the moonlight's rays.

Even asleep, I could imagine those brown eyes sparkling with emotions that made them hypnotic. Her pale skin looked porcelain like and fragile, like it would break with even the softest of touches. I got closer to her silently and moved a strand of hair out of her face, pushing it to the side. When my fingers slowly and gently grazed her cool skin, tingles went throughout me, starting from my fingertips to my head and feat. Every inch of my body felt like I was human again. I couldn't believe this — Bella couldn't make me feel like this, yet this girl who just moved to Forks had such an effect on me. It was mind-boggling.

She groaned and I immediately decided it was time to leave, I couldn't risk her waking up and finding me here. Although, I had to admit, it would be incredibly amusing to see what I would try to come up with for an excuse.

-{}-

"Angel!" Sierra called. I smiled and waited for my new friend, and when she reached me, she began talking like mad. "Oh my God, you know what I just got Eric to fess up about?"

"What?"

"Guess!"

"That he and Angela are going out — I don't know," I laughed.

"You're no fun," She scoffed, smiling all the same. "But… apparently, this year's prom is going to be like a Masquerade Dance!" She squealed, and slightly hopped up and down as she walked along side me. "Isn't that so cool? I mean, we could be dancing with the hottest guys in school, and they won't even know! I've got my eye on Tyler." She smirked, giving a playful wink at me.

I laughed at her optimism. "Yea, or you could be dancing with Ernie, the guy who still picks his nose and puts the boogers behind his ears." I stuck out my tongue in disgust and scrunched up my nose.

She stopped walking and I turned to see her, her books that were being held at her chest with eagerness were now by her side in devastation. "Don't try to bring me down, Angel." She laughed. "You know, you're just full of irony. Your name's Angel, yet you act like Satan's Mistress sometimes."

"Shut your mouth," I laughed.

She smiled to herself and gave me a one armed hug. "Alright, well, I got to go and get my master plan set up. I've got to find the perfect dress, perfect mask, perfect shoes and most importantly, how to get Tyler into my arms by the end of the night. Bye!"

"Bye, good luck."

I walked into my last period of the day, English Literature, and sat at my usual seat. The boy who came by my house, Edward, walked in and I secretly watched him from afar as he sat in his chair that was a few rows to the side of me.

I daydreamed through Mrs. Fox's many speeches about Shakespeare, and was snapped out of it when I heard the glass groan and moan in unison.

I knew immediately what was happening — a project.

"Alright, so I've used the computer to assign partners, and it did it randomly. I will not be assigning new partners, so try to make the best of it." She announced. "Jackie and David, Jenny and Hannah, Allia and Mark, Edward and—" It seemed like everything was at a standstill. _Angel, Angel, Angel,_I thought hopefully, and not for the reasons you think. I was flunking this class — English just was not my area of expertise, and I heard that Edward had an 'A'. I could really use help in this class. "Zachary, Angel and Tyler…" I mentally groaned and began to zone back out.

Tyler was gifted in looks — not brains.

_I won't graduate… that's for sure._I thought, becoming completely depressed. Richard was going to have an absolute field day.

-{}-

"What the fuck is this crap?" Tyler groaned and threw the book across the room, making me flinch. "You're a girl, you like mushy crap, right? Do you get it?"

"No, I don't. And just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I get stuff like this." I replied, irritated that he was being a huge jerk. I honestly didn't know what girls saw in this guy.

"Great, just great," He spat, grabbing his backpack. "I'm outta here, see ya."

I watched as he walked out of the classroom that Mrs. Fox was letting us use to get our project done, and jumped slightly when I heard the door slam so violently. It reminded me of when Richard had come drunk and gave me the scar I now carried on my right wrist — it was small, but you could see it clear as day. It was just another reminder to me about how cruel life could be.

I groaned and let my head rest upon the desk in despair. I don't know how things could've gotten any worse. Really, I don't. My scar began to sting and I gripped it in my left hand — it always stung whenever I remembered the night it happened.

It hurt so much that my eyes began to water up and I felt tears slowly, but surely leave my eyes.

_Crap,_ I wiped them away and sniffled as I rolled my eyes at how much of a cry baby I was being. I'd gone through a lot, but I hated when simple memories made me breakdown. The door opened and I looked to find Edward staring at me with concern. _Now I see how this day could get worse — with him watching me cry._

"Are you alright, Angel?" He slowly closed the door behind himself and walked towards me.

"Yea, I'm fine, just some drama at home."

"Want to talk about it?" He took a seat next to me in the desk and looked like he wanted me to speak about what was on my mind. "I mean, you don't have to, but it's always… good to talk about it — vent a little."

"It happened a long time ago," I mumbled, and began to stroke my scar unknowingly again out of habit as I stared into his amber eyes.

He looked down and his chilled hand removed mine from my wrist and saw the small scar that marred my skin. "How did this happen?"

"Long story short, my mom died, Richard went to grieve, came home drunk and 'accidentally' cut me with a broken beer bottle."

"How old were you — this looks like it's been here for a while?"

"Five years old," I mumbled.

"Did you ever report it?"

"He threatened me, saying that he would kill me if I even thought about it."

It was silent and then he looked up at me again. "I heard that you're having a bit of trouble with the project — want some help?"

"Would you? I'd really appreciate it."

He smiled sincerely. "Of course,"

He grabbed the book that Tyler had thrown earlier and sat down next to me as I pulled out my own.

"So, we have to do _sonnets_," I muttered, sticking out my tongue to show how 'repulsed' I was.

He looked down at the book and began to read from it. "_'O me! What eyes hath love put in my head. Which have no correspondence with true sight? Or if they have where is my judgment fled. That censures falsely what they see aright?'_It's beautiful." He spoke.

"Beautiful? — I have no idea what he's trying to say." I smiled.

"Well, he's trying to say that love is magical, and that it makes people look at each other in an unspoiled way, without judgment."

"Why doesn't he just say that? Why can't people just say what they mean?"

"Well, people rarely say what they mean. That's the interesting part, is... is what's going on underneath the surface. See, take this line. _'The sun itself sees not until heaven clears.'_What does that mean to you?"

"That the sun can't shine when it's cloudy."

He laughed and then shook his head — he was finding my stupidity entertaining, and to tell the truth, I didn't mind it. He had a lovely smile. "No. You're being too literal. See, don't just go for the obvious. All these words, they have multiple meanings, and you have to explore the possibilities and then make your choice. For instance the word 'sun', that could mean the actual sun, or it can mean light. But then 'light' can mean knowledge or reason."

"That could go on forever," I groaned.

"Yes. Yes, it could. But I think in this case it means reason. And then 'heaven' may refer to the pearly gates, or it could mean a state of being, you know, like being happy or in love. So now read it again, taking in all the possibilities, and tell me what you think it means."

I took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. "_'The sun itself sees not until heaven clears.'_I guess it means that love blinds you. And when you're in love, you can't think reasonably."

"Do you agree?"

"Yea…" It was then that I noticed that both of us were leaning towards each other and I immediately felt awkward — guilty. "I mean, it's just a poem."

He realized what I meant too, and we both leaned back into our chairs at the same time. "Yea, it's just a poem."

"Edward?" Bella poked her head inside and I saw her face go a shade darker once she saw him and I. "There you are, I was looking for you along with Alice." She hurriedly rushed in and took his hand in hers. "Let's go, we want to talk with you. Bye, _Angel_." She looked at me with hate in her eyes as they both walked out.

"Thanks for the help,"

"Sure," He nodded curtly.

Once again… I was left alone by myself…

-{}-

_Why the hell did I do that — the guy has a girlfriend for crying out loud!_ Angel thought to herself in annoyance. _Bella probably thinks that I'm trying to get him or something!_

She was pretty torn up about it, and I didn't have to ask to see that Bella was irritated about finding Angel and I alone in Mrs. Fox's classroom. She should know better than that, though — I would never cheat on her, _never_.

"Bella," I said, and came to a stop, making her come to a halt as well.

"What, what is it?" She asked snappily, not looking at me, instead, focusing all her attention onto the floor and lockers that lined the hallway.

"Bella, look at me," I used my cold hand and guided her chin towards me, her eyes met mine and I didn't feel the rush I usually felt when they connected — I knew she did though because her heart sped up incredibly fast. "Nothing happened. She has a bad grade and I helped her understand the assignment."

"I know… I know," She mumbled. "I'm just…"

"Jealous?" I supplied the word.

"Yea," She muttered, irritated that I said it.

"There's no need to be, I have eyes only for you."

She smiled and then snaked her arm around my waist, and I put mine around her shoulder.

_I think I'm the one needing the reassuring here…_I thought to myself.

-{}-

I was wearing my tuxedo from last year's prom, and I was scheduled to pick up Bella any minute. I was a block away from her house and when I pulled up and opened the door, the sweet, luscious scent that came from Angel greeted me. I was becoming much better controlling my hunger around her; it made me feel quite reassured.

I walked up to Bella's door and then rang the bell. Charlie answered and allowed me to come inside. Bella came down, looking incredible like always. Her hair was curled and pulled back with a clip, she wore an sky blue dress that went to her knee-caps with ruffles at the end, she had on blue shoes that were about half an inch in height, due to the fact that she kept saying she would fall and make herself look like a ditz if they were any higher.

I grabbed her arm, guided her to the car, and we both drove on towards the Masquerade Prom.

We arrived and the smell of wet dog made me want to hurl when I stepped out. What were the guys from the reservation doing here?

"Hey Bells," Jacob's voice greeted. I kept in a growl, but Jacob heard it, and it made him smirk cockily.

"Hey Jake," Bella looked shocked to see her friend here. "What are you doing here?"

"Some girl invited me, but went off and I lost her." He laughed. "Thought I would say 'yes' to come and see you."

"Oh, well, we're going in, see ya," Bella said, taking my arm as we both walked towards the entrance.

"Wait!" Jacob called and pulled Bella back. "Can I… just have one dance?"

She looked at me and I shrugged — it was her call. "Sure," She gave a weak smile.

I stood to the side, my back to them — not wanting to see the sight as the two masked partners danced together.

"Alright, this one's a couple song. Enjoy." The DJ spoke suavely as he switched the track.

I turned back around, thinking it was my turn to take over the dancing, and I stopped halfway. Jacob was kissing Bella on the lips — Bella's face was scrunched up in shock, eyes closed and all, and then she fell into it, kissing him back. I felt defeated and I was going to leave when something caught my eye.

Angel Elms stood in the corner of the building, looking sophisticated and elegant as she swayed back and forth to herself along with the music. Her name suited her right then and there — I didn't know when it ever didn't though, as she wore all white along with curled hair and her dazzling brown orbs.

My feet moved on their own as I placed my mask over my face.

-{}-

Bodies were squished together on the dance floor as music blasted from the speakers on the stage. The bass vibrated the floor and it made me want to dance with someone. Although I was dateless and Sierra was out with Tyler — her plan had actually worked, much to my surprise — and I didn't want to ask anyone to dance.

I was wearing a strapless white dress that went right to my kneecap, silver high heel shoes, a silver mask with a flower on the right side, with silver earrings and a necklace. I put some time into my curled hair and, to my surprise, I didn't look half bad. Sierra even told me that my outfit looked beautiful.

"Alright, this one's a couple song. Enjoy."

I watched the couples sway together and couldn't help but feel an empty spot inside my heart. I wished that I could have someone to enjoy time with…

"Care to dance?"

My head snapped up to see a male in a black tuxedo, with a black mask on. His chestnut hair was combed neatly though had a bit of a reckless look to it as some of it stuck out and defied gravity. His pale skin looked beautiful in contrast with his black suit, and the amber eyes popped out.

I looked at his hand and then took it slowly, and he smiled, guiding me onto the floor gracefully. He pulled me closer to him and put his hands onto my waist while I let my rest upon the back of his neck.

"So are you enjoying the dance?"

"Yes, it's nice," I gave a small smile.

"Yea…" he nodded. "What's your name?"

"What's yours?" I retorted.

"I asked first."

"It's Angel. Angel Elms."

He smiled and then dipped me, making me laugh and pulled me back up — he had a white, gorgeous smile. "You know who I am."

"Well, tell me your name anyways,"

He leaned down and kissed my lips softly, making me stunned — especially the way it made my heart flutter uncontrollably. "_'The sun itself sees not until heaven clears.'_" He purred into my ear.

"Edward…?"

He smiled down and gave a small nod. "We… we can't — you have Bella." I began.

"Not anymore… she chose someone else," He looked over and I saw her and a tanned skin male making out at one of the tables.

"So… you're not together…"

"Yes," He answered. "Would you still care to dance?"

-{}-

She looked at me and then smiled. "I'd love to."

_This boy is insane. How can he make me feel like this when I haven't even gotten to know him well enough? I don't care anymore… nothing can top this moment. He's… he's special. I don't care if Edward Cullen may be out of my league… I'm going for him—no matter what._She thought.

I smiled and then took her back into my arms. I couldn't wait until I told her about my family. Alright, I knew that I could wait to introduce them. However, I knew that they would love her, and I believed that she would love them as well.

_I guess it's true… love makes you blind and you're not able to think reasonably…_ Her angelic voice flooded my mind once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved...! 3(:<strong>

**And thanks for reading!**


End file.
